


A Mandalorian Family Reunion

by justafriendlybagel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is accidentally the PR face of Mandalore, Din will ignore his responsibilities to play with his son, Fix-It, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, I put Sabine in this entirely self-indulgently, Luke's jedi order is not anti family, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Reunions, Spoilers for s2e8: The Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justafriendlybagel/pseuds/justafriendlybagel
Summary: Din has to go to a boring meeting. Someone unexpected shows up.Written entirely self-indulgently after the season 2 finale of the Mandalorian.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 24
Kudos: 646





	A Mandalorian Family Reunion

An emissary from the Republic was coming to Mandalore. Supposedly to instruct them on choosing their Senator, and the role the newly reformed planet would have to play in this New Republic. Certainly to turn around and give reports on their progress. Why Din had to be there with Sabine to greet him was a mystery. Din wasn’t a politician or a diplomat. He had never even been on the planet until a few months ago. He was just the unlucky di’kut who had gotten stuck with the laser sword.

It was a cold day on the healing planet, but Din was kept warm by his armor. The landing platform here at the center of the city was more protected from the fierce winds than the buildings at the outskirts, but the chill breeze still made its way to rustle his cape.

The ship they were waiting for landed, a rather plain looking shuttle than you would expect for someone representing the new highest form of government. A Mon Cala and his small retinue left the craft and approached. After a small show of deference to Sabine and himself, the Mon Cala was introduced as another Senator, here to welcome them to the New Republic. At this Din took his cue to check out from the political pleasantries of the conversation and examine the rest of his group. A few droids, the Senator’s human aide, no bodyguard. And there - back at the shuttle - a flicker of motion.

A figure robed in black stepped down the ramp from the shuttle.

Din was walking towards him before he could think. If the politicians were startled by his sudden absence, he didn’t care.

“Jedi.”

“Mand’alor,” the jedi responded, lowering his hood. The same warmth of friendship was hidden in his blue as as the last time they met.

“I don’t believe we ever introduced ourselves. I am Luke Skywalker, Master of the Jedi Order.”

“Djarin. The child, is he -?”

The jedi answered his unfinished question with a smile, and stepped to the side. Behind him, just now stepping down from the ship: big green ears on a small face, with wide eyes and a brilliant little smile.

“Grogu!” Din’s heart seized in his chest. Little arms reached out to him, and Din reached out to pick him up without question.

“I’ve missed you ad’ika.” Din leaned his forehead down towards the child in his arm.

“He’s been very excited to see you again,” said the jedi to the side, nearly forgotten by the reuniting pair. “Officially we’re here with the Republic, but unofficially, well, he was very excited to show you his new skill.”

“New skill!” Grogu’s ears perked up at the enthusiasm in Din’s voice. “I would love to see it, buddy.”

The boy’s face screwed up in concentration. Din shifted his hold on the boy, preparing to see some new force trick.

“Buir!”

A punch from a Dark Trooper would leave Din feeling less stunned than he was now. _All this time back with his people, and he still thinks of me as - as dad?_ Heat prickled in his eyes and a small smile broke out beneath his helmet.

“Buir!” the boy giggled. “Buirbuirbuirbuirbuir!”

“Yeah, ad’ika,” Din pulled Grogu a little tighter against his chest. “That’s me, huh? Good job!”

The Jedi and the youngling stayed for three days on Mandalore, along with the Republic’s representative. Din couldn’t have told you a thing about the decisions made or the new connections formed. But he could tell you the 10 new words Grogu learned in their time apart (buir, frog, yes, no, please, cookie, hungry, more, ball, and sky), the exact height on the courtyard wall that Grogu had lifted his new plush bantha (a gift sent from Boba and Fennec), the number of sweets he couldn’t resist sneaking the little one after dinner each night, and most importantly:

“You should know, the Jedi academy is on Yavin 4 now. Everything happened so quickly last time on the light cruiser, I didn’t get a chance to tell you then. You are always welcome to visit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really quickly just to get out some of my emotions about this episode, so it is really short and un-beta'd! Din has proven with Cobb Vanth and the Tuskens that he is capable of some diplomacy, he is good at bringing people together, and he’s picked up some powerful friends. While I think he deserves better than the unforgiving title of Mand’alor, he certainly has a lot to offer his people in some kind of a leadership position. I see Sabine as a great fit for bringing her people together as well, her presence in this fic is entirely self indulgent. (as long as it’s not Bo Katan I’m happy.) Also, why can’t Luke’s new order be more like sending your kid to boarding school, hmm?


End file.
